Overprotective Charlie
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Bella is sleeping at the Cullens house when Charlie pays a visit the next day to make sure Bella is sleeping with Alice and not her boyfriend. How will the Cullens trying to act human go? Funny one shot.


**Just a little one shot I decided to write while board. It starts in Edward's POV and I am not Stephanie Meyer thus I don't own Twilight**

Today Bella would be sleeping over at my house and right now I was with her watching a movie on the couch. Emmett and Jasper were making fun of the movie _Vampire Slayer_ while Rose was painting her nails, Alice was planning a shopping trip, Bella was the only one really watching the movie, and I was playing with her hair.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Rose asked Alice when she snapped back to reality. I tuned out not wanting to hear everyone talking and paid attention to Bella. I barely noticed the closing credits for the movie until Bella yawned and I smiled.

"Time to sleep love" I told her. I never knew I would ever get to hold this angel in my arms and I love it.

"Ok" she sad to try to complain and I took her in my arms and carried her upstairs. When we arrived at my door I opened it for her and lead her to my bed. I put her down and she went straight under the covers because she had already put her PJs on and brushed her teeth before the movie.

She fell asleep in less than 20 seconds and I smiled and laid down next to her.

_Hey, Edward, come down here now!_ I heard Emmett yell through his thoughts and I ignored it. I didn't want to separate from my Bella now or ever.

_I mean it or I'll come to get you he said after 10 seconds _and I groaned quietly but ran downstairs where my family was Rock Band on our new Wii **(A/M The Wii, Rock band, and Guitar hero are really cool! I play drums and sing!)**

"Dude, we need another guitar player" Emmett said. He had the base, Jasper was on the drums, and Alice and Rose were on the mike with Alice mostly doing the chorus.

"I don't feel like playing Emmett" I said and turned to go upstairs but he stopped me.

"Hey, Bella won't start talking for another hour and can't kill herself sleeping, come on" Emmett said and I sighed. He was right and I haven't been spending much time with my family in a while. I got my blue and red guitar and he smiled.

We put it on expert and started rocking to Train Kept A-Rolling by Aerosmith. I, as always, got the most points and Emmett demanded a rematch. Soon we played all night long and I still got to hear Bella say my name. I hate to admit it but I was having a great time. It hit 7:30 A.M when I heard some familiar thoughts.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but I don't like the idea of her sleeping over with Edward here… I just hope Esme doesn't mind_ It was Charlie checking up on Bella. I stopped playing and Alice went into the future.

There was Charlie's grounding Bella for sleeping in my room while we were playing rock band.

"Charlie's in the driveway, he'll be here in 5 minutes, Alice get Bella to your room, guys put on Pajama's and pretend to sleep… Jasper got to your study" I said and we all raced upstairs.

"Damn" I muttered remembering Carlisle and Esme. I ran to the phone and dialed Esme's number.

"Hello" Esme answered.

"Esme you guys have to get to the house, Charlie will be here in 4 minutes" I said and I heard a gush of wind.

"Ok Edward, prepare some coffee for appearance and make the table, we'll be there in 2 minutes" she said and I instantly went to put the table with plates and got some pancakes with syrup to throw on top. I figured the coffee would take to long so I did it myself vampire speed and everything was perfect just as Esme and Carlisle came in.

"Ok son, go to your room, nobody come out until Edward does" Carlisle said and I ran to my room. I put on a pair of blue basketball shorts and a wife beater. I messed up my hair to make it look like I had been tossing and turning and got in my bed.

I could hear Jasper in his study sitting down and Alice next to Bella. Emmett and Rosalie were playing around in their room until they finally got under the covers and Emmett made a show of snoring while Rose giggled and we all laughed.

"Quiet" Esme said and we all shut up but Rose was still laughing under her breath.

_Ok, I can do this, I am a father after all, they can't stop me from checking up _Charlie thought at the porch. He knocked loudly and I heard Esme advance to the door.

"Charlie" Esme said faking surprise "How are you? What brings you here so early?" she asked and Charlie smiled.

_Making sure your son isn't taking my baby's innocence _he thought and I laughed quietly.

"He's thinking that he's here to make sure I'm not taking Bella's innocence away" I said quietly and everyone tried to hold in laughter.

"Nothing, just wanted to stop by and say hi to Bella" he said and I heard everyone roll their eyes except for Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh, ok, come in, she's still sleeping though" Esme said and Charlie nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked trying to be nonchalant _If she's in his room I will shoot him _he thought and I chuckled when I noticed he was in uniform with his gun in place.

"He brought his gun" I whispered and everyone laughed quietly. Even Carlisle chuckled and Esme smiled hugely.

_Well Eddie, good luck with not getting shot _Emmett thought and I smiled. It would be very hard to explain why the bullet bounced off of me.

"Sure, she's with Alice, come in" Esme said as she led him up to Alice's room.

"Here they are sleeping like angels" Esme said and Charlie nodded.

_GOOD, saves me a bullet, now to see what they do in the morning _he thought and I chuckled. It saves you a lot of bullets because he would have to keep shooting.

"Ok, come to the dinning, would you like some coffee?" She asked and Charlie nodded. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet not wanting to miss where Bella was sleeping.

"Of course, hello Carlisle" Charlie said as they walked in the kitchen with Carlisle reading the newspaper. He put it down and smiled.

"Hello Charlie, good to see you" he said and Charlie sat down across from Carlisle while Esme got him some coffee and pancakes. I took this as my clue to get up and I shot up. I turned on my sing and waited 2 minutes before I made my was nosily down the stairs.

_Hmm, third floor, Bella was on the second one, if it's Edward then It's ok _Charlie thought hearing me and I smiled.

I made my way into the kitchen and made a show of not realizing Charlie was there.

"Good morning mom" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning Carlisle" I said hugging him and made my way past Charlie.

"Morning Charlie" I said and stopped and turned around to find him smiling. _Yeah, be surprised_ he thought and I tried not to laugh while I looked confused.

"Charlie?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hello Edward, I was just stopping by" he said and I nodded and went to the fridge. I got some grape juice that was in there and served some in a cup.

_Hmm, I don't like those PJ's... to revealing. _Charlie thought and I grimaced when I realized what I was wearing again. Of course he wouldn't like what I was wearing, oh well.

I pretended to drink the juice and poured some out when he want looking.

Jasper decided it was his turn and got up. He made his way down and I smiled when I heard him thinking about what Charlie would think if he realized his sweet Alice _slept _with him in the same room.

"Morning mom and dad" Jasper said and chuckled when he saw Charlie.

"Good morning Charlie" he said and he smiled.

"Morning punk" Jasper said taking on the act of the big brother and ruffling my hair. I groaned and glared at him and he chuckled.

_Ha, that was funny, i remember when I use to do that to my brother _Charlie thought and I chuckled.

"Morning Jazzy" I said taking Alice's nickname for him and he turned to glare at me.

"Fine, Eddy" he said and I glared back. I hated Edie, Eddie-kinz, and Ed and he knew it.

"What, you started it" Jasper said shrugging and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure I did" I said sarcastically and started laughing when Jasper chocked on the coffee for actually drinking it.

"Idiot" I said and he glared at me. I looked up when Bella started to stir but looked quickly down before Charlie noticed.

"Alice, what am I doing here?" Bellas asked to low for Charlie to hear and Alice grinned.

"Your dad is in the kitchen" she said and Bella turned red.

"I am going to kill him" she said half embarrassed and half mad.

Both Jasper and I started laughing at that and Charlie stared at us confused.

_What's their problem? _He thought and I turned back.

"Go brush your teeth and hair, Edward and Jasper are already down there with Carlisle and Esme" Alice said and Bella ran to her bathroom and I heard her doing everything quickly, for a hum at least. She ran back down the stairs and I tensed waiting for her to fall but sighed in relief when she didn't.

Bella POV

I cannot believe my dad would do this. He was so dead when we got home. I ran down still in my blue shorts and white spaghetti straps and landed on the last step. I made my way into the kitchen and pretended not o notice my dad as I greeted Esme and Carlisle with a kiss and a good morning.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked looking mad and he smiled.

"Just stopping by" he said and I rolled my eyes.

I went over to kiss Jasper on the cheek and chuckled when I noticed his coffee cup and Edward had a cup with grape juice.

I went up to Edward and kissed him quickly and he smiled.

"Good morning" he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked smiling and he chuckled.

"Could be better if it wasn't for Emmett wanting to play rock band" he said and I rolled my eyes. They had probably played that all night. That would explain ,y dream about being in a rock concert.

"Well that explains why I dreamed about being in a rock concert" I said and both jasper and Edward laughed.

"Do you want to go to one?" he asked amused and I laughed shaking my head.

"No thank you" I said and turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, you wanna go to a concert?" I asked and he smiled.

"Course, we can go anytime, alone" he said and Edward rolled his eyes while we laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastically and we laughed again.

"What's all the noise?" I heard Emmett say and we groaned.

"I'm so happy that everybody loves me so much" Emmett said coming in to view.

"If you want someone to say that love you go to Rose" Jasper said and we laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Jazzy" Emmett said and Jasper glared at him while I snickered.

"Hey parents and Chief Swan" Emmett said and then suddenly grinned.

"What's your father doing here Bella?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"What did you do this time Eddie boy?" he asked using Edward's hated nickname.

"Emmett, first, I didn't do anything, he just wanted to stop by, and second, don't call me that" Edward answered not looking at him.

"Fine, how about Eddie Kinz?" he asked and Jasper and I chuckled.

"Fine Emmy" Edward said back.

"Eddie"

"Emily"

"Ed"

"Emma"

"Fie, you're staying with Ed-weirdo"

"Then you'll stay with Emmy-bear" by now Edward and Emmett were glaring at each other and Charlie was looking amused.

"Hm, Bella, how do you stand him all day? I mean we have to give you an award for being able to be with this old man" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows and I blushed while Edward glared at him and grinned evily.

"I'll give you 5 seonds to run Emmett" he said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"1"

"Like I'm running from you"

"2"

"You can't do anything"

"3"

"I'm stronger"

"4"

"I'm staying put"

"5"

"Mommy!"

Emmett ran out of the house quickly with Edward running behind him and Jasper and I started laughing hysterically.

I looked out the window to see Edward had already caught Emmett and had him pinned to the grass.

"I don't know why he bother's running if Edward is faster than any of us" Jasper said shaking his head.

By now Edward was standing up with Emmett still on the floor.

"And he always wins" Jasper muttered and I laughed.

Charlie was staring impressed as Edward came in all clean grinning very cute.

"Winner" I said kissed him quickly.

He smiled and got his juice again and I grinned while I went to get it out of his hands and sat down at the table.

"And now I am juiceless" he said and Charlie chuckled.

I turned to see he still had his hands in the form of holding the cup and I smiled.

He walked over to stand behind me and whispered.

"You'll be paying for that later" to low for anyone to hear and I grinned.

"Is that a promise" I asked and he rolled his eyes and we all laughed while Charlie stared at us confused.

Emmett came back in whining and glared at Edward who just shrugged. Emmett went to the fridge and took out 9 pancakes and put them on a plate and then added syrup.

Charlie stared at him with an open mouth when he saw his stack and Esme laughed.

"One day these kids will make us broke with Alice's shopping, Emmett's eating, and Edward and Rosalie with the cars" Carlisle said and we all laughed.

"So does that mean I'm the only sane one?" Jasper asked and we all laughed.

"Morning everyone" Rosalie said coming down saying hi to everyone and not bothering being confused about Charlie.

"Good morning idiot" she said to Edward and he smiled.

"Morning Barbie" he answered and Rose grimaced but then smiled.

"Maybe I am" she said and turned around.

"Maybe I am" Edward imitated pretending to flip his hair and we all laughed while Rose glared at him.

"Did we have to adopt him?" she asked Esme and Edward grinned.

"I was in this family before you were… and I say the same about you, if we never got you we wouldn't need to deal with Emmett either" Edward said and we all laughed.

"Hey, Alice came in the package deal with Jasper and Emmett came with me" Rose said and she rolled her eyes when she saw Emmett's plate.

"Seriously Emmett?" she asked and we laughed.

I looked at Charlie and noticed he was the most amused seeing the Cullen's act this way instead of their calm polite way.

"Anyone want eggs?" Edward asked as he got the frying pan out and a couple of eggs.

"I do" Alice chirped as she ran down the stairs and said hi to everyone and giving Charlie a warm hug.

"Me 2" I said.

"Me 3" Charlie said obviously looking for a chance to humiliate Edward in case he was a bad cook.

"I don't think so, I'm going to a book meeting" Esme said and we all said good bye as she left with Carlisle for he had an early shift.

"I want some, and so does my man Jasper and my girl Rosalie" Emmett said and we all laughed.

Edward started making an omelet and while it was frying he started making himself a sandwich. I stared at the sandwich hungrily and waited till he was putting everything away and washing the things until I took the sandwich and ate it quickly.

Edward turned back and saw the empty plate and frowned.

"Does anyone know where my sandwich went?" he asked and everyone laughed.

"No" everyone said while I chewed.

"I didn't know it could walk away… do you know where it went Bella?" he asked me.

"Of course not" I said still chewing and he rolled his eyes. He came over to me and got some mayo that was on the side of my mouth and licked his fingers wincing slightly.

"I was hungry you know… first my juice and now this" he said and we all laughed.

"Maybe I'll feed on you" he whispered and all the Cullen's laughed while I blushed and Charlie looked at me confused.

"Ok, cook the omelets before it burns" I said before he could ask and he chuckled as he went to cook.

"So what are we doing today?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"Oh, let's rent some movies… go bowling, an arcade, Paris, New York" Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'll stay with renting the movies and staying inside of the Forks Washington" I said and we laughed again.

"That's no fun" Emmett whined

"I wanted to go to Russia" he added and we all stared at him confused

"What, we haven't been there in centuries" he defended and they chuckled while I rolled my eyes and Charlie stared incredulous.

"Why don't we go to Paris this weekend?" Alice asked and Rose nodded

"Yeah, this new store will be opening there" Rose said and they grinned

"Oh, I want to go see the tower of pizza again" Emmett said and Jasper nodded

"Yeah, and I am never going to the Eiffel tower with you again" Edward said as he served the plates.

Charlie stared amazed, who wouldn't, they just brought up visiting Paris as if it were an everyday thing.

"Bella, you have to come, we can go shopping while the guys go sightseeing and then us girls can eat in the tower while the guys get kicked out. Then we can stay in a hotel together while the guys stay… somewhere else" Alice said and I grimaced.

"I don't want to go shopping with you for 3 days with barely a break to sleep and eat" I said and she pouted.

"And I don't think Charlie would like that" I added looking at Charlie. Alice turned her pout for him and he caved.

"Go ahead Bella, you'll have a blast" Charlie told me and I groaned and glared at him while he chuckled.

Edward served the plates and sat down next to me. We all ate in silence and Charlie stared in awe at the omelet. I couldn't blame him, it was delicious. I could see the omelets of the Cullen's disappearing and I also noticed they had bags under their shirts. I ate quickly and then went to help Edward with his. We ate from his plate together and he grinned a thank you to me.

"That was good Edward" Charlie said and I grinned.

"Really" I said and leaned over to peck him on the lips. He smiled and instantly got up to do the dishes.

"Am I the only one in the family that can wash?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yup" they all said leaving Edward to the dishes.

"Emmett Jasper, if you don't help me I'm telling Esme you broke her vase the other night wrestling with Jasper" he yelled and they instantly appeared next to him with soap and a dry cloth.

I giggled and they ran over to help.

"Well, I'm going to go to work, bye Bella" Charlie said as he got up.

I grinned and nodded.

"Bye dad" I yelled as he went out.

"That was close" I said and they all nodded laughing.

"But, I never want to eat an omelet again" Alice said and we all laughed


End file.
